Companies possess and/or generate a great amount of content from multiple, and in some cases disparate, sources. Such content may include video clips, blogs, social media posts, long form articles, promotions, etc. Distributing content to users is typically done using a platform that is specific to the type of content being distributed. For example, a social media post may typically be consumed by a user using a social media application, and a web article may be consumed by a user using a web browser. Thus, content distribution systems and mobile devices lack the capability and functionality to compile and integrate the content from the different sources for distribution to mobile devices and for presentation on an integrated mobile graphical media presentation.
Furthermore, the content being produced is typically not optimized for distribution to a particular platform, for example, a mobile device. Oftentimes, particular content may include high quality images, or may be a high quality video, which is not suitable for consumption at the mobile device, given the limitations of the mobile device with respect to bandwidth, graphical user interface (GUI) space, battery life, storage capacity, etc. Additionally, the format of the content from the different sources may be different for each source. Therefore, content distribution systems and mobile devices also lack capability and functionality to optimize content from multiple sources for distribution to and consumption by a mobile device.
Moreover, new content is constantly being generated, but typical distribution systems may not possess the functionality to dynamically update the mobile graphical media presentation with the newly generated content. Even more, typical systems lack the functionality to identify content that may be relevant to a particular user and to update the mobile graphical media presentation with only the relevant content.
Another problem with current content distribution systems is that these systems lack certain capabilities for delivering an integrated mobile graphical media presentation on a GUI through advertising. A GUI may be configured with an advertising window, on which content may be displayed, but currently, the content displayed in the advertising window is limited to a particular item, which, when selected by a user, may result in presentation of a single content item. However, there is no mechanism in the existing systems for pushing an integrated mobile graphical media presentation, that includes multiple objects of compiled-content, from multiple sources, via the single advertising window.
In light of the problems and limitations of content distribution systems and mobile devices, better content distribution systems and techniques are needed.